


A shaping touch

by siberianchan



Series: Sing for me [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sex, M/M, corset kink, corset porn, lacing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianchan/pseuds/siberianchan
Summary: Viktor wanted to lace up Yuuri for quite a while. Yuuri happily obliges.Plays during "Sing for me"; knowledge of that might help but reading it blind will most certainly not hamper the enjoyment of the important parts.





	A shaping touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Christmas and what have I done?  
> I've written some porno, I'm proud of what I've become!
> 
> So, I mentioned that during CampNaNo in spring I did two pieces of Corset Porn, right?  
> Well, since it's Christmas I feel like we all could do with some love.

The last performance of  _Undine_ came with another flare-up of nerves for the entire cast and went by in a dream-like trance. 

Yuuri hardly remembered any of it; Viktor showed up to wish him good luck and then he was listening to Mr. Feltsman bellowing at them all to give the audience an impressive last performance they would not forget for a very long time. 

Apparently, they did. 

Sara Crispino hugged him tight after the curtain had fallen for the very last time and he heard her whisper praises of his performance and how much she hoped to be singing on the same stage as him again soon.

“I’m in the chorus,” he mumbled, “we’re always on the same stage.”

“You know what I mean, you ass!” she chided, laughing. “And technically, we are all chorus singers, so what are you trying to tell me here?!”

They were all exhausted, drained and half dead after having sung their hearts and souls out. Yuuri felt his knees wobble and buckle underneath him and sat there for a while in the blissful, exhausted stupor that overcame them after pretty much every performance.

Yuuri saw Andreas come to him, grinning. “Good work out there, Monsignore,” he teased, flopping down on the floor next to him. “Told you, you would be fine.” He offered him his hand and Yuuri clasped it.

“You weren’t bad either,” he grinned. “I’m so looking forward to singing next year with you.”

The exhaustion of a production having come to a close was intense, but always ultimately short lived. After a few minutes they all scrambled back to their feet and wandered off to their dressing rooms to change into their street clothes or evening suits.

Yuuri had to attend the party, being a soloist and all, but thankfully he would not have to stay too long. 

Mr. Feltsman looked him over when he joined the others, ready to show themselves to the world, their patrons and their sponsors at least long enough to not appear rude and unsocial. Yuuri just prayed that for him that point was soon.

“Ah. Good. Finally,” he grumbled before waving for them to follow him into the foyer. The chorus singers and ballet dancers would trickle in later, on their own time. Soloists, however, made a better impression when appearing together.

At the very least that meant that Yuuri would not have to face anyone all on his own. And he was here early, so hopefully he would be free to leave early as well.

He managed well enough, but neither Phichit nor the Free Lady Poellchau were present today and with Mrs. Eleonora having left for her country estate already, Yuuri found himself a bit lost and alone when he was not being introduced to someone by Mr. Feltsman, who did his very best to have him nod and smile.

Yuuri nodded and smiled and occasionally held a bit of a conversation, but thankfully he had a chance to sneak away after maybe two hours and as many glasses of champagne.

Mr. Feltsman did spot him, but the only comment he had for Yuuri was an eye roll that looked like Yuri Plisetsky had taken it from him.

Yuuri’s cheeks flushed a bit at that, but it was definitely not enough to keep him from getting back to his dressing room. 

He quickly got out of the good suit and back into his street clothes before grabbing a basket and heading off, down to the basement and then through the door and through the darkness.

“Viktor?” he called out softly as he saw the first soft glow of candles.

“Hey!” Viktor, still sitting at his desk, looked up as Yuuri reached him. “You are early, I thought they’d keep you until at least midnight.”

“Eh.” Yuuri shrugged. “I ditched the pumpkin carriage and the glass slippers before they could disappear and reveal me for the penniless idiot that I am.”

“First off,” Viktor commented while getting up, “it was not a ball tonight, or was it? Second, I was not up there to dance with you. So your fairy tale comparison falls apart a bit.” He chuckled. “And I do _not_ approve of the image of you being naked in the middle of a crowd. Especially not when I am not in the crowd as well.”

“Oh, really.” Yuuri laughed and put his basket down on the table. “And what would make your presence my state of undress more acceptable?”

“I could enjoy the view, of course.” Viktor came around his desk and pulled Yuuri into a close hug. “And then whisk you away to ravish you without an audience.”

Yuuri chuckled and kissed him. “Well, no audience here. I am fully dressed though, so what will you do about it?”

“Got some ideas, especially about the fully dressed part.” Viktor held him tighter and ran his hands down Yuuri’s back.

“You do?” Yuuri asked, feeling his mouth twist up in a smile that hopefully did not betray the sudden onset of nerves that started to flutter in his stomach. “What a coincidence. So do I.”

Viktor’s eye twinkled a little. “So you do?”

Yuuri swallowed a breath. “Yes.” Oh god, why had he thought this to be a good idea? Well, it was a good idea, but why had he thought it a good idea to mention it to Viktor? Why? “Would you take a look into the basket?” he asked, gently wriggling himself out of Viktor’s embrace.

Viktor complied and it gave Yuuri a few precious moments to collect himself. 

Then he turned around, holding the up a long, tightly rolled piece of familiar dark blue cloth, held in its stiff shape by steel rods sewn in. The corset Yuuri wore on stage was of both good quality and mass production, a simple, soft linen and other durable, but low-cost materials. Also the planchet on the front made it easy for him to put it on and lace it on his own he had practise, which was the main reason Mr. Feltsman had recommended him this particular brand. They had to take care for their costumes themselves. Before a performance there was no guarantee that you could find someone to lace you up.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said in a very slow, low voice, “why did you bring your corset?”

“Well…” Yuuri felt his fingers twitch and fought the urge to take the thing out of Viktor’s hands again. No, he had gotten this idea and damn him if a fit of nerves kept him from seeing if it could be put into action. 

He took a deep breath. “Well, I… I think I got a bit better with the lacing, but maybe some help would be in order? Just so I know I’m doing it right?”

Viktor regarded him with a very careful look. “Of course. But did dear Miss Babitch not give you a lesson on this? I remember you grumbled about the champagne she wanted as reimbursement.”

“That woman has way too expensive tastes,” Yuuri agreed. “Contrary to you. Your taste is simply a mixture of excellent and…” He looked Viktor up and down. Striped pants. “Eclectic.”

Viktor swallowed hard. “I would never go as far as to call you eclectic taste.” He still held up the corset. “So…”

“You are more familiar with how to lace a man up than Mila. I’d like to feel the difference.” Wonderful, his voice did not leave him. Great. 

Viktor stood now very close again. He was smiling and Yuuri pulled him into a kiss, weaving his fingers into his hair. 

“Gladly,” Viktor whispered between kisses, running his hands over Yuuri’s sides, already gently pressing along his ribcage, for Yuuri to imagine how the corset would enclose him. “How come?”

“Well…” The churning in Yuuri’s stomach had turned from nerves into something that felt very definitely like desire. Right now there was another spike of nerves added to the mix, though.

He took Viktor’s hands and placed them on his back. “I remember that you said something along the lines,” he murmured against Viktor’s lips. “It… it is an interesting thought.”

“Interesting.” Viktor lifted a hand off Yuuri’s back and ran a finger over his cheek. “The good sort of interesting or the sort of interesting that is fun to consider from a safe distance but that you run away from very fast when it is approaching?”

Yuuri leaned into the touch. “Do I look like I am running?”

Viktor kissed him, very soft, very sweet and very, very gentle. It made Yuuri’s head spin.

“Alright, I think I can not say no if you insist like that, can I?” Viktor released him and stepped back. “You might want to undress for this, though.” 

Yuuri’s mouth felt very, very dry all of a sudden; when he shrugged off his suspenders and started unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers were actually shaking and he did not even know why. Maybe because Viktor was watching him, fingers twitching and his eye glued on him. 

What would he do if Yuuri took his time with this?

Yuuri paused in the movement and looked up to Viktor and saw him swallow. Interesting. He did finish unbuttoning but left the shirt hanging on his shoulders, pausing and then started with his trousers, fiddling with the buttons, in large part because his fingers had to be slow to be of any use.

Viktor swallowed hard and very audibly and his eye moved up and down on him. 

Yuuri cocked his head. “Everything alright?”

“Yes, yes. Of course, everything is just fine.” Viktor nodded. He seemed to consider his words for a moment, before he added, “I am just enjoying the view. Would you mind to continue?”

Yuuri stored that tidbit away for later and willed his fingers to finally work again on his trousers. They fell and he stepped out. “More?”

“I insist.”

Of course. Smiling, Yuuri untied his underpants and moved the fabric over his skin. 

It fell off of him with a rustle the same moment Viktor came closer and stepped around him, his hands falling on Yuuri’s shoulders and gliding over the linen of his shirt before removing it as well.

There was a soft press of lips against the skin of his neck and he turned to find Viktor smiling up to him almost sheepishly. “I think that will be sufficient.” He straightened himself back up again and reached around Yuuri, placing the fronts of the corset on his chest and stomach.

Yuuri took the pieces of steel and linen and interlocked them on the planchet. 

“You are ready?”

“It's closed and in place.” Yuuri checked that the thing was indeed in place. “Yes.”

There was the first hiss of the cord being pulled through the eyes on his back and the fist pull around his chest.

It continued down to the middle of his upper body and then paused for a moment before setting in again, this time on his hips and moving upwards.

Viktor paused, kissing the nape of Yuuri's neck. “Is this alright?”

He took a few deep breaths. “Yes, everything good.” 

A hint of a tongue grazed Yuuri's skin. “Shall I continue?”

He shuddered. “Please.”

The pull started again and now Yuuri began to feel the enclosure on his body, like innumerable tiny hands holding him, reaching around him and tightening and shifting everything around him.

He drew in a deep breath.

“If it is too tight, please tell me,” Viktor said. “Is it alright?”

“This is like I wear it on stage,” Yuuri remarked. “Very fine.” For demonstration he drew another deep breath and felt himself struggle against the confinement. “See?”

“Good, but have a moment's break.” Again Viktor kissed the nape of Yuuri's neck and one of his hands wandered over Yuuri's stomach, up to his chest and then rested on his collarbone. 

Yuuri himself found his hands wandering and moving over the fabric of Viktor's trousers and to his shirt.

“Do you want me to continue?” He asked.

“How wide is it still open?” Yuuri asked him back.

“Hm…” Viktor ran his fingers over Yuuri’s back, where the lacing sides went. “Less than 10 centimetres. How do you feel?”

“Pretty good, actually. I'm used to this by now, but you are lacing it differently than Mila.”

“On stage you want to give your chest some room, so you can breathe properly. In that case the corset is mainly there to straighten you up and focus your breathing.”

“And what are you doing right now?”

Viktor's lips brushed over Yuuri's ear. “Aesthetic, love, pure aesthetic. And it does look nice on you.”

Yuuri's cheeks grew warm. “Thank you.” Which was precisely why he had gotten the idea, but well. It was nice to hear it. “Well... shall we continue?”

“Ready when you are.”

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I am.”

“Good. Best you find something you can grab and hold on to.”

Yuuri let his gaze wander and fall upon one of the posts of Viktor's bed. He nodded in that direction. “Think it will do?”

Viktor chuckled. “I think the poor old thing has survived worse than a bit of tight lacing.” They went over and Yuuri leaned against the beam, wrapping his arms around it. “Alright,” he declared, “I'm ready.”

Viktor took the laces back into his hands and already the cage around Yuuri's chest was tightening a bit more. “You tell me when you need a break, right? Or when I should stop?”

Yuuri nodded. “Right.”

“Good. “

The pull continued and with it the tightening. It was slow, gradual and not at all as quick and gasp-worthy as the few times Mila had  ~~ tied ~~ done Yuuri the favour of lacing him or when he did it himself. 

The way Viktor tightened the corset around him felt more like a caress, even though Yuuri was very aware of the tightness around him and the pressure of the steel that was barely cushioned by his under shirt. In fact Yuuri was tempted to call it gentle.

“Your body gives in to this very easily.” Viktor's hands took a break from pulling and holding the lace and started to roam over his body again, his breath whispering in hot gushes down Yuuri's ear and neck.

Yuuri arched his neck towards him in hope of something more, maybe a kiss.

Viktor left it at soft gusts of warm air when he continued, “Wonderfully pliable and smooth and...” He pressed himself closer to Yuuri's backside. 

There was the very distinct feeling of an erection pressing against Yuuri's buttocks and it shot a jolt of delight through him. Having Viktor react so strongly to him was as intoxicating as any champagne and usually with far more enjoyable side effects. 

Viktor's hands moved over his thighs and Yuuri's insides stirred at the touch.

“Usually delightfully flexible as well,” Viktor added as Yuuri tried and failed to lean back into him. “Just that, right now you are not. How...” He seemed to be looking for a proper word.

“Convenient for you?” Yuuri suggested.

“Hm, I quite like your flexibility.” Viktor reached around him again, hand laying warm and firm on Yuuri's lower abdomen. “I like how you bend when you come,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, hot gusts of breath rushing over his skin, getting lost in his hair. “I especially like how I am the person who makes you bend.”

Yuuri turned his head to catch Viktor’s mouth in a kiss that had them both tumbling slightly, with Viktor grabbing him and pressing their hips together. 

Yuuri felt himself get hard already and Viktor hadn't even properly touched him yet. Breathe, he needed to breathe. He willed his backside away from Viktor’s erection. “I would very much like you to focus on your work here for now.”

The lack of contact cleared his head a little bit and he breathed in deep, as deep as possible. He took his glasses off and placed them on the small nightstand next to him; it would have been a shame if he dropped them and they caught damage. “Continue. Please.”

Viktor groaned softly and that sound was almost as nice as the kiss he placed in Yuuri’s neck. “You are terrible, you know that?”

“You wanted to lace me up. Here I a- ah!”

Lace him up Viktor did and he did so without warning, though Yuuri guessed that maybe he should have seen it coming. 

And it still did not hurt. The corset compressed him, concentrated him and for a moment his head was very, very light from the shallower breaths he had to take now. His ribs struggled against being pressed together, as did his hips, but no. No pain. And there was the fact that he could take it off, that he could so easily free himself and that it was so tight that he might even break it if he just breathed in deeply enough with enough force. It was a constraint he could not help but struggle against, just because the struggle was so exciting.

Viktor now was pulling the strings with more force than before and Yuuri gasped every single time, clinging to the bedpost and holding himself firmly against Viktor's pull. Which was surprisingly exhausting and he leaned against the post whenever there was a short reprieve in the constant pull and press.

“Good?” Viktor would ask with every pull and Yuuri, gasping and hissing, would nod and he would answer with a transparent, whispered “Yes, very good” and sometimes “Please, go on. More” until he finally leaned against the bedpost, brow covered in a thin layer of sweat, spinning slightly, sending a gentle, warm tingle of most delicious numbness through his limbs. 

Viktor leaned over him, wrapping his arms around him, hands spreading. “Are you alright?”

Yuuri needed a moment to catch his breath again. “Yes. I'm fine,” he finally managed. “This is just so...” Breathtaking, but it also had the blood rush through his veins and numbing, yet he was keenly aware of the way Viktor's hands spread over his sides and how his chest leaned over his back and how he pressed himself against Yuuri's hips.

“Tight?”, Viktor asked and Yuuri nodded.

“I am alright, just... give me a moment...” He took Viktor's hand and placed it on his waist, marvelling at how it fitted around the curve of his sides and how his fingers spread over his stomach.

“You feel wonderful,” Viktor whispered into his ear, “so frail and fine like a dream and still I feel you clearly under my fingertips.” His hands wandered up and slipped under Yuuri's under shirt, fingers grazing ever so slightly over his nipples that were just over the hem of the corset.

The touch sent a whimper into Yuuri's throat and he wriggled and bent, rubbing against Viktor's hands and the whimper escaped him. Viktor chuckled into his ear and it trickled through him like honey. 

Breathe, he needed to breathe and to collect himself a bit. Yuuri twisted to turn around, grabbing Viktor's hands and placing them firmly on his back and on the thick layer of linen and steel. “Quit teasing, will you?”

Viktor blinked at him. “Huh? No teasing?” His hands slipped from Yuuri's back down to his waist, thumbs overlapping on his stomach and his long fingers interlocking on his back and it felt so right and good for him to fit into Viktor's hands that he almost forgot what he had wanted to say. 

He swallowed hard. “I am rock hard just from the lacing, just in case you didn't notice.”

Viktor's gaze swiftly dropped to Yuuri's erection that was pressing against him. “Oh. Right.” His hands moved slightly downwards and Yuuri grabbed his wrists, pulling him closer to himself. “If you continue to tease me I can tell you, I will not last very long.” His lips brushed Viktor's and were gone the moment Viktor tried to lean into the kiss. “Neither would you. Would be a pity, wouldn't it?”

“Very much so,” Viktor agreed, still leaning in closer.

Yuuri gave in and was pulled into a fierce kiss, Viktor's hands wriggled free from his grip and he intertwined their fingers, leading his hands to his shoulders. Yuuri pulled him ever closer, holding his hands to keep them from roaming.

His head was spinning as they finally broke apart. “I think you should get rid of your clothes,” he commented.

Viktor moved a leg and let the fabric of his trousers rub against Yuuri's erection. 

Yuuri bit his lip.

Viktor chuckled and proceeded to kiss the shell of Yuuri's ear. “Sure about that?”

“What did we say about teasing?”

“You're taking too much time,” Viktor declared. “It almost feels as if you are trying to rile me up until I ravish you until you beg for mercy.” His teeth hushed over the sensitive skin behind Yuuri's ear and he freed one of his hands trailing his fingers down Yuuri's back.

Yuuri tilted his head, willing his backside to  _not_ offer itself up to Viktor's hand. His backside, of course, betrayed him and right now he had better things in mind than being annoyed by it. “We've got all night. And tomorrow is Sunday. I don't have to leave early. No need to rush, right?”

“No way I'd rush, but...” Viktor pressed Yuuri closer to him and Yuuri felt his erection twitch through the trousers. Viktor whimpered. “Please love, please let me feel you.”

As if Yuuri could or even would ever say no him. He leaned his backside into Viktor's hand and moved against his long, nimble fingers that were slipping between his cheeks.

The first pressure had ceded. Some clarity had returned to his mind and he was keenly aware how the hem of the corset pressed into his lower back and how stiff his upper body was. If he laid down now he would have trouble getting back up.

Which very likely would be something Viktor would greatly enjoy. And Yuuri had to admit, it was a tempting prospect. Very tempting. 

“How about you get rid of your clothes first?” he suggested, running a hand over the linen of Viktor's shirt and then over his striped trousers. His calves hit the bed. Letting himself fall and land in a sit would be very, very easy.

Viktor complied insofar with Yuuri's demand that he immediately lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall behind him, letting him drink in the sight of his naked chest, all smooth skin and a trail of fine, pale hair. In the same movement he gave Yuuri a gentle push and he fell onto the bed, pulling the trousers down in the process.

Of course this was the only layer of fabric Viktor wore – not that Yuuri had expected any different. He still was surprised when he came down here to find Viktor even somewhat covered (and grateful. Not that he was opposed to the view of Viktor's naked backside, but it made concentrating on his singing lessons a lot harder).

Viktor's erection, thick, full and hard with a slight upwards bench nodded eagerly as Yuuri freed it from what little constraints had held it.

Yuuri chuckled and ran his hands up and down on Viktor's thighs. 

He felt hands in his hair, slipping around his head and cupping his cheeks. 

Looking up, his gaze met Viktor's and his lips curled up into a smile before he placed a kiss on his erection that had Viktor whisper a pleasant hiss.

He made his way up until he reached the tip of Viktor's cock and took it in his mouth.

Viktor's one free eye fluttered open and shut at the touch and it was exhilarating to watch his face move like that just from a few soft touches.

Yuuri had never managed to take Viktor's whole length into his mouth, though he had gotten better with time and practise. Maybe someday, but Yuuri had no intention to work on it tonight. He just circled the tip with his tongue, let his teeth whisper over the velvety soft skin that covered his hardness and sucked just the tiniest bit, all the while breathing in the strong, musky scent of his erection, the soft, fair hair tickling his nose, and it made his head spin even more and for entirely different reasons than the corset. 

He looked up to Viktor through his lashes and he admired how he threw back his head and how his mouth fell open and slack.

Still, Yuuri kept his touches light, teasing, almost a ghost of a proper caress, before he pulled away, causing Viktor to whimper in protest.

He breathed heavily. Even this bit was a lot harder to work on than carrying an entire octave on his breath. “So, you want to feel me or is my mouth enough?”

“Fuck,” Viktor breathed, bending over and kissing him, “Fuck it, fuck you, especially you...” 

Yuuri laughed, kissed him and laughed as he fell back onto the bed. “By any means, do so, please!” He cradled Viktor's face in his hands, trying to push himself up to kiss him some more and fell back. “I want you.”

Viktor buried his face in the nape of Yuuri's neck, sending another gust of breath over his skin, another jolt of heat through his body while he pulled him completely on the bed and into a position where each of them could easily reach for the night stand and the drawer with the little flask of oil Yuuri had started to deposit there and take for refilling whenever necessary.

They were kissing again, slow and languid with Viktor's hands slowly moving over Yuuri's laced and tied and caged body.

He tried to lean into the touch, to move along with it, to get as much of it as possible, but he was held and stifled and forced to hold quite still while Viktor ran a hand over his leg and lifted it, watching intently as Yuuri's face twitched.

The hem of the corset was digging into his flesh.

Viktor let go of his leg and bent over, moving his lips and tongue over the invisible line, ending at the base of Yuuri's cock. 

Yuuri tried to lift his hips, but Viktor's hands held him down firmly and it was only a minor comfort that Viktor slightly rubbed his cheek against his erection, his chin resting on the soft nest of hair on his pelvis. “I think it might be more comfortable for you from behind?”

“Probably.” With a soft sigh of regret Yuuri relented and let Viktor gently lift him and turn him around on his stomach.

The bed sheet rubbed against his erection as he moved himself to reach for the night stand and he paused, waiting for the rush to ebb off before he pushed himself up on his elbows.

Viktor bent over, kissing Yuuri’s shoulders, down to his spine and back up to his left shoulders and around to the side of his throat, erection gliding along the cleft between his cheeks. Yuuri's hips twitched back to him in the hopes of getting more of this.

Viktor grabbed him by the waist, leaning over to kiss Yuuri's jaw and a way up to his ears. “You're greedy, love, so greedy.” His hand left Yuuri's and reached and then Yuuri briefly felt something smooth and hard and cool move over his skin that had him shudder. “Who had said that we have all night and that there's no rush?”

“First you complain that I take too much time, now you complain that I am too greedy?” Yuuri turned his head for a kiss but only reached the corner of Viktor's mouth.

“Too greedy.” Viktor's hands massaged his cheeks, fingers slipping between them and circled his hole. “Imagine what would happen if I just went in right away.”

His fingers left and then came back in a frustratingly soft, gentle ghost of a touch.

The oil followed in a warm, soft, velvety stream and the soothing, earthy scent of lavender enveloped them.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and moved against Viktor's hand, trying to take him in.

Viktor chuckled, his free hand cupping Yuuri's face and turning his head for a kiss. “Do you still want to take your time?”

“Ass,” Yuuri groaned as finally, finally Viktor started to work on him. It got lost in Viktor's mouth. He spread his legs to give Viktor easier access and to feel the hem of his cage dig into his thighs. 

“I love you too,” Viktor whispered before kissing him again and moving his fingers, widening him and moving over his insides so that he felt pressed and formed and moulded from all sides. The lavender oil, laced with pepper, heated up his skin and set his nerves on fire whenever Viktor touched him and the fire rose through his body, collected in his stomach, spread him that he struggled against the corset and in his erection that he felt like bursting and in his throat until he ran over with a long, ragged moan, just as Viktor broke off their kiss, letting Yuuri's voice ring through the air. “What do you want?” He asked into Yuuri's ear, causing him to shiver, “What do you want me to do?”

And somehow he still managed to hold on to some clarity. Maybe because his body was constrained, contained and constricted, maybe that was it what kept his mind from flying off as well. “You know damn well what and you want it too, so you gonna do it without me begging on my knees for it.”

“Aw, but you _are_ on your knees already,” Viktor purred. 

“Good enough, I- ah!” Viktor's fingers moved and liquid delight washed over him “Ah... ah, yes!” For a split second his mind went blank, corset or not, and only when Viktor removed himself from him he came back to his senses. 

“You sound so lovely,” Viktor breathed, leaning heavy on him, his hand, still oil-slick snaking around Yuuri's middle and wrapping itself around the base of his penis, gently cradling his balls. “Are you ready for me?”

Yuuri managed to nod.

Viktor's free hand took Yuuri's covered it, weaved their fingers together and held it tight when he entered him, slowly at first, pausing and retreating a bit before continuing.

It tore at Yuuri and pressed his body tighter into the steel bones that surrounded him and he gasped.

It made Viktor pause and mutter something unclear, but Yuuri still could make out the worry in his tone and he reached up, cupping Viktor's cheek. “I am fine. Really, I am fine, please, go on, please...”

Viktor moved inside him, sinking himself deeper and closed his hand firmer around his cock, moving up and down, slowly and gently, thumb running over his tip.

He was inside of him, filling him up completely and entirely, muttering in Russian and the only word Yuuri could understand was a half-moaned  _Yurenka_ when he started to move against Viktor's hand and cock and let sensation wash over him.

Pleasure came in waves now, long, languid, slow waves flowing through them, when Viktor picked up the movement. He kissed Yuuri's shoulders, his neck, the shell of his ear, his mouth when he could reach it and Yuuri took his kisses as he took moans and gasps or as he took his cock, with greedy delight and a desire for more, more of everything.

Movement sped up, shaking through him, coaxing ever more noises of him, pleading for more, for mercy, for not stopping, for finishing him off and Viktor's hand on his cock was the most delicious pain imaginable, his cock filling and moving him and brushing his insides again that he was not even able to call out for him any more as he came, almost collapsing on his right arm.

Viktor above him shuddered and caught him and Yuuri could hear him gasp and groan and whimper, all at once when he finally could release himself into him. His weight fell fully on Yuuri's shoulders and they collapsed onto the bed, curled into one another. For a while they laid there, soft tremors running through them, Yuuri kissing Viktor's hands, palms, fingertips, licking them clean of sweat and semen, whispering “Love you, love you, my Vitya, Vitenka, my darling...” His voice was almost inaudible, but from the way Viktor's arms tightened around him, he knew he was understood.

After a while, Viktor removed himself from Yuuri's body, sitting up and looking down on him, hair falling over his left shoulder and he was smiling dreamily, running a hand over Yuuri's side. “I love you too, my Yurenka.”

Yuuri blinked up to him and everything inside him went warm and liquid again as he smiled back.

“Can you move?”

“No idea,” he answered in all honesty. As expected, the corset did hamper his free movement, but then again, Yuuri doubted that he would have been able to move, corset or not. Good sex could be very draining, physically.

Viktor himself moved with a sloppiness that spoke of blissful exhaustion as he pulled Yuuri up. “Hold still for a bit, yes?”

He took both halves of the corset front and then drew them together as close as possible.

There was a soft _snap_ and then, then he was free and breathed and with a sigh he fell to the side, his upper body suddenly feeling a lot softer, wider and a lot less stable than it had until just now.

Viktor laughed and carefully removed his under shirt before taking a wet cloth to wipe clean first Yuuri's and then his own penis. “I think you should make sure to clean the corset a bit. At least with some soap and water, in case we made some stains or poor Yura will have a fit next time he hangs around in your dressing room.”

Yuuri took the cloth from Viktor and gave him a kiss in exchange. “Poor boy. No way we could expose him to the fact that we engage in so terrible, awful, disgusting things like indulging in carnal pleasures.” He wiped his backside clean of any semen that might still trickle out and then made a feeble attempt to throw the cloth back to the water bowl. His aim was off and it landed next to it. 

Viktor chuckled and walked a few steps. “Tuck yourself in, love, I'm with you in a moment.”

Yuuri snuck under the blankets and watched as he wandered through the cave, extinguishing one light after the other before returning to the bed, crawling in and quickly wrapping his arms around Yuuri. 

Yuuri drank in the sight of his face, relaxed and content and blissful, his eye still slightly hazy with remainders of satisfied desire. He huddled in closer. “I think you can lace me up a bit more often.”

Viktor chuckled, running a finger over his cheek. “Oh. That good?”

“Mhm. Wonderful.” Exhaustingly wonderful, in fact. His eyelids were already growing heavy.

Viktor pressed a kiss on his brow before blowing out the last candle and enveloping them in complete darkness. “I'd be delighted to. You do look good all laced up. And if this sight is a privilege I can lay sole claim on...”

“Always so jealous.” Yuuri laid an arm around Viktor's waist. He was never quite sure whether to find this particular trait of Viktor charming or mildly annoying. It depended on the situation, really. And right now, Yuuri was too tired and happy and satisfied to consider it anything but adorable. “Good thing you won't lace me up for the stage then.” He buried his nose in the crook of Viktor's neck, deeply inhaling. 

Viktor laughed, softly and low and vibrating through Yuuri's body. “Would be better. You would never be backstage on time.”

Backstage.

No backstage tomorrow. Only peace and recuperation. Only Viktor.

“Good night,” Viktor whispered.

“Good night. Sweet dreams, love.”

“With you, always.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to you all. Thanks for this amazing year.


End file.
